Lawl Cameos
Within Beatdown, there are a multitude of cameos from other Lawls thrown in, from character/stage cameos to cameos within the Intro/Outro segments of the moveset videos. Character Cameos *Jyushimatsu from L-NEO appears in Viola's moveset video, demonstrating Creatures of Havoc. He also has a minor split-second cameo in Frisk's video. *Sabitsuki from Lawl Demic appears during Viola's Victory segment as one of the losing opponents. *W.D. Gaster from Lawl Liquid Crystal appears in New Home during the Stages video. *Yamamura from L-NEO ''appears in Kiran's moveset video, during the Playstyle segment. *Sans from ''Lawl Soul ''appears in Chara's segment of Echoes Vol. 1, demonstrating True FIGHT. He also appears during Chara's Victory segment as one of the losing opponents. *Papyrus from ''Lawl Galaxy ''appears during Chara's Victory segment as one of the losing opponents. *Flowey from ''Lawl Liquid Crystal ''appears during Chara's Victory segment as one of the losing opponents. Stage Cameos *Grilled Mormons from ''Lawl What If appears in Frisk's video, while demonstrating ERASE's ability to change stages. *Matsuno Household from L-NEO appears alongside Jyushimatsu's appearance in Viola's moveset. *Judgement Hall from Lawl Soul appears alongside Sans' appearance in Chara's moveset. Lore Cameos *In Edd's intro, Edd, Tom, and Matt watch the Smash Bros Lawl 1ON1. *Karkat Vantas tries to get in touch with allies in other tournaments through a memo. This includes John Egbert, Jade Harley from Lawl Nova and Terezi Pyrope from Lawl Liquid Crystal. *In Matt's Outro: **Flowey from Lawl Liquid Crystal tries to kill Matt after he fell down into the Underground, before being saved by Frisk. **The Bores and Best Hercules from Smash Bros Lawl, and Best Magneto from Lawl of the Dead briefly appear in the Underground- the Best Bros appearance references Bores Reviews Undertale, as Best Magneto references to his own moveset intro. ***Frollo, Gaston, and Michael Jordan are on TV while Edd and Tom flip through the channels. Frollo and Gaston's cameo in particular came from the Frollo Show episode: Frollo Enters a Mexican Contest . *In Dan Backslide's Outro **Gaston from Smash Bros Lawl ''appears as a major component of the outro. Lawler Happy Hour is held in his tavern, as he is the one who approaches the drunk and angry Dan Backslide to tell him to slow down on the shots. Dan yells at him, which prompts him to be kicked out. **Trip from ''Lawl X appears as a bodyguard of sorts, grabbing Dan and throwing him out into the snow. **Tito Dick and Larry the Cucumber from Lawl What-If appear as the other two "Lawler Boys" that Dan was ranting about. ***Other characters appearing in the bar include Leonidas, Haruhi Suzumiya, Jaime Maussan, the Angry Video Game Nerd (Lawl), Demoman (Lawl ARL), Toon Guybrush (Lawl Nova), Van Darkholme (Lawl MAD), LA Beast (L-NEO) and Brad Armstrong (Lawl What-If). *A framed picture of Frollo can be seen during Psycho Dad's intro. *In Tord's Outro, he walks in on DIO having a meeting with Headmaster Galvatron, in which the two had established a mysterious alliance with DIO trying to keep Galvatron's ambitions in check. Their meeting is cut when Mr. Nezzer walks in on Galvatron, cutting the feed. A continuation of their interactions was uploaded separately. Beatdown Cameos in Other Lawls Character *Mama Umbridge appears as a summoned character during Darkpokon's Final Smash, alongside ZIM, Yzma and Mormon Jesus. **Umbridge also appears in Abobo's Victory segment in Lawl Galaxy. *Karkat Vantas appears in Jyushimatsu's victory segment. and Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff's victory segment. *Dan Backslide appears in Space Ghost's victory segment in Lawl Zero, ''Kirbopher's victory segment in ''Lawl Encore ''and The Grinch's victory segment in ''Lawl Soul. *Viola appears in Sabitsuki's victory segment. Her lose pose debuted here before her actual moveset video was released. *In Animation's moveset Psycho Dad is shown in the victory segment. *Frisk appears in Sans' moveset in Lawl Soul ''during gameplay and with a special victory option with Sans. *Strong Bad appears in Ratboy Genius' Down B segment in ''Lawl Encore. *John Egbert appears in Lawl Nova's third items video. He is seen using the Electric Hammer. *The Thwomps appear in Jeff's victory segment in Lawl REDACTED **The Thwomps also appear in Planty the Potted Plant's move segment in Lawl Nova. Stage *Strong Badia appears during Shovel Knight's playstyle segment. *Durdum Lane appears during Inori Aizawa's playstyle segment. *ASDF Land appears during the Lawl Nova Update Patch, during asdfguy's segment. This was also the first public debut of the stage's redesign before appearing within an actual Lawl video. Lore *Mama Umbridge appears in Walrus Grandpa's Intro, threatening Captain Hookbeak and his crew over the fairy Goldwing before Walrus Grandpa intervenes. She also appears as one of the possible applicants for principal of Lawl Academy. *Dan Backslide briefly appears in Generator Rex's intro in Lawl Galaxy. **Dan also appears in Black Friday Woody's intro in Lawl Zero, getting yelled at by Woody at Gaston's Tavern for being loud until Woody himself gets kicked out as well. *Mrs. Mavilda appears in Shaggy's intro in Lawl Zero, meeting with Mr. Waternoose while being overheard by Shaggy. Category:Video Content